


Hunted

by Adrienne_Of_The_Dark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienne_Of_The_Dark/pseuds/Adrienne_Of_The_Dark
Summary: After suddenly finding out she and her family are effectively royalty, she has to run away.





	1. I'm a what?

Before... That day, I was a normal girl with a normal life. Well, with the exception of my secret superheroine identity, but I was to everyone else. It seemed pretty normal to start, but everything started going downhill from.. About noon to nine thirty.

Let me make this clear first: I'm probably the person in the world that has the strangest luck imaginable.

Comes with the suit.

·· ·^· ··

11:57 am

"I thought you were going to eat with me today!"

"I'm so sorry Alya, my parents called me and said that we had to talk ASAP. I can't get out of this."

She sighed, making me feel all the more guilty. "Fine, okay, but you can't let this happen tomorrow. You'll like the new café, I promise."

"Okay, okay!" I quickly pecked her cheek and strung my backpack strap on my shoulder, waving to her as I left the room. "I promise I'll come tomorrow!"

She smirked lightly, waving back before she disappeared from my sight.

'They never sounded so urgent before, what could have happened?'

My mind quickly ran through the worst possible situation it could think of, as usual, and I came to the conclusion that the ceiling had somehow caved in, and they were trapped under the rubble, and I wouldn't be able to get them out in time, and I would have to live on my own, quit school, and-!

'No, no! That's not what happened!' I slapped my cheeks, almost running into the outside wall of the bakery. I hurriedly looked to the roof, which was intact, thankfully, and sighed. 

Soon after, I stepped through the front door into the silent and empty bakery, feeling a sense of dread wash over me. Maman and Papa were sitting behind the counter with the most troubled look I had ever seen on someone.

"Uh, Maman?"

How they physically jumped when I said that hurt. "Marinette!" she ran up to me and pulled me into a hug so tight I could hardly breathe, and the room's mood wasn't helping.

"M-Maman? Y-you're..." I choked out before she decided to let go.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, I was just so worried! You weren't home, and we got the news, and it's not safe to be outside anymore, we-"

"Maman! You're babbling!" I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort my panicking mother. "Start from the beginning. What news?"

"Oh, r-right. Um, Tom, how do I say this?" The worry in her eyes said what I thought was enough to describe the terrible, terrible news I was about to get.

"I can do it, dear." he took a deep breath, walked over to us, and put a hand on both oh our backs. "Marinette, darling, we never thought it would ever be important, so we never mentioned it, but.. Your mother was the third in line for the throne in China."

My eyes lit up. "Really? Does that make me a princess?! Wait- is this a joke?" 'it shouldn't be..'

The pain striking their eyes told me everything I needed as an answer.

"It's.. It's not?"

"No, Marinette, this is real," she started again. "And I'm sorry, but that's not all. The call.." She bit her lip, only making me more confused.

"The call," Papa continued, "was about what happened to her siblings. They, along with their families, were recently.. Uhm..."

"Were... What?" I asked wearily.

"Um.. Please know that we haven't kept in too much touch with your grandmother, so since this happened today and Wednesday, or, uh, two days ago.. They, uh.. They were killed," he croaked.

My mind went blank. No over thinking, no panicking, nothing. Just a blank stare directed at them.

"A-and," Maman found her voice again. "They know where we live, and what I look like, but not you or your father. But they do know that you two exist. S-so, to keep all of us safe, we're moving, and I'm getting my hair cut, dyed, maybe contacts.. Definitely contacts and makeup... so they can't find us as the Chinese government can work it out."

"Darling, surely you don't-"

"N-no, mom opened the bank account to us, so we have more than enough money to do that, a-and we don't have much of a choice. We should go as soon as possible."

"Maman, you're scaring me. .. And I can't go!" 'I'm Ladybug!'

"Why? If we stay, we'll be caught and killed!"

"Uh- Alya! And Nino, and Adrien, and everything I own! What about my classes, and clubs, and being class president, and.."

"Marinette..." she kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry about all of this, everything is crashing down on you, but we really have to leave. We could go anywhere you want! America, Italy, Russia, Australia even, you can pick. It doesn't matter where. And we can bring all your things too! All your cloth, designs, dresses, everything. They might take a bit longer to get to wherever we're going, but.. They'll make it. And you'll have everything."

"But all my friends? Can't I say goodbye?"

".. You can call them, and text them everyday. But you can't tell them where we go, and.. We won't be able to visit them."

"Wh-when are we leaving?!" I heard my voice shake. 'What about Chat? And Tikki, and Paris? Everyone counts on me!'

"Today, hopefully. They might be headed here already."

That only panicked me more. 'How will I protect Paris from akuma attacks? How will I tell chat what's going on? How will I tell Paris?'

I gasped.

'Do I have to..?'

I froze where I was standing, and they must have noticed, because they continued their barrage of apologies. "We're really sorry, but we can make a new life somewhere else! You can get new friends, continue fashion, and.. Chloé won't be with you!" she tried, but I could tell she was searching for the upsides, as little as there were.

'I have to get rid of my entire life. Everything. I'll... I'll never see Paris again...'

I nodded, shaking away their susprcionz of my unrest. "I'm okay. I'll.. Pack my stuff. You know, clothes, fabrics.. Everything. I'll be done in a few hours."

They nodded, letting me make my way to my room, where I quietly pulled out my phone and opened the messaging app.

I paused, my finger hovering over the text box before clicking.

Thinking for a few minutes Before finishing the message, it was finally complete, and all I had to do was send it.

Just send it.

I closed my eyes as I pressed send, not wanting to see her reaction yet.

It read, 'Sorry, Alya, but I won't make it to lunch tomorrow. There's something going on, and my family's going on a vacation for a while. I don't know when I'll be back. Make sure to tell me anything that happens with Ladybug!'

'Okay,' I sighed, looking in the mirror at my earrings. 'Time to let go.'

"Tikki, transform me."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. "I'm leaving."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug shows up to the public

One day after then, I got a call from Alya, talking about a lot of things.

"Where are you going?"

"When will you be back?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, yeah, Ladybug's... gone."

·· ·^· ··

I looked down at the passing crowds, smiling up to me as I jumped to where I thought would be the most public place: the Eiffel Tower, right on the edge of the Seine. A group of teenagers quickly swarmed around me asking why I was there, but I waved my hand in dismissal, telling them I had an announcement for when a reporter for there.

They stepped away, giggling in their group, and I watched them, mourning my friends who I knew I had to leave behind. I sighed, folding into myself.

"Isn't this a strange sight? My lady, frowning."

I looked to my side, and sure enough, he was crouching there. Just another person I had to leave.

"Hi, chat." I tried my fake smile on him, but it obviously didn't work, since a scowl crossed his features.

"Bugaboo, are you doing alright? You look a little down.."

"I'm fi- um.. I'll say everything soon. Once a reporter gets here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Alya running up to us, a grin on her features.

'please stay happy..' was all I thought. It must've not shown this time, though.

"Ladybug!! What are you doing here? Are you on a date with chat? Are you two dating?!"

I snickered. "We're not dating, but.. I do have something to say, so get out your phone."

She nodded, pausing as she looked at her screen.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just my friend. I got a message from her.. But this is more important, I'm sure." She put her phone up with a smile, camera lense pointed at me.

'Oh, she didn't read it yet...' I took a deep breath, exhaling when she queued the camera was rolling.

"Hello, Paris. I have something very important to tell you." By the look on Alya's face, mine didn't look too great.

"I'm.. Going to leave Paris."

"My lady, what do you mean?!"

"Is everything okay?!"

I put my hand up, silencing them and starting my speech again. "Some personal things have come up that I can't talk too much about, but they're making me leave the country." countryi sighed. "Maybe even the continent.."

By their continued and growing silence, I knew I had to say more.

"I.. Ah..."

".. Could you tell us more? Why you're going? Who's going to help chat?"

"I.. Haven't decided that yet, but.. S-someone's after me and my family. They.. They want to ki-kill me." my eyes stung, and wasn't helped by Alya's gasp.

"Ladybug! Why-why would someone be after you?! And as a civilian!?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head quickly, biting my lip like that would help quiet her down.

".. Ladybug..." I felt something warm wrap around me, and I opened my eyes to a solemn look of chat's face, his arms tightly wound around my shoulders. Alya's phone was face up next to me in no time, showing its black screen, and she copied chat's motions with her own, dropping her head on my shoulder.

"Guys.. I'm okay. If I leave the country, they probably won't find me. Or my mom."

"But it won't be the same without you, LB.."

"We'll all miss you. You know that, right?"

I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears I knew were coming. "I know..."

"And there's no way you can be safe here?" Chat's voice cracked, making me feel worse.

"No, there isn't.." I brought my arms up to wrap around Alya's, knowing she would be confused but not caring. "But I still don't want to leave you guys..."

That's when the dam broke, and my body shook in the comfort of them both. I caught enough people's attention then that a crowd had gathered far quicker than they would for Marinette. I looked up, meeting the many concerned eyes directed at me.

"Ladybug, what's wrong?!"

"Keep any akumas away from her!!"

"Wait, how do people get akumatized?"

"Guys, pay attention to her!"

The conversation was silly, I knew that, which made my next actions only slightly justified. I giggled. Tears still dripping down my face, and blotchy red cheeks visible under the mask, added with the light "tingling sound" that Alya calls it must have made for a strange sight. My thoughts were justified by the confused looks on everyone's faces, and the sad look on chat's. I stood up from the railing we were all on and pulled out my yoyo.

"Thank you, everyone. Really, I feel better. If you want to know why I came here, look on the ladyblog." I nodded to Alya, who seemed overjoyed by the sudden attention, but concerned for me.

Once the spotlight was mainly off me, I swung my yoyo away, landing neatly at the top of the tower in seconds. I was followed, it seemed, by a curious black cat.

"Ladybug, do you.. Do you really have to go?"

I glanced behind me, tears welling up again but taking the precaution of wiping them away before I broke again. "Yes, I have to. I don't have a choice. Well, other than leaving or dying, but it's obvious what anyone would choose in this situation."

"... What will you do about your miraculous? You can't just give it away. And about me? Can we ever talk after this? After you leave?" 

His voice broke. It broke. It was the worst sound is ever heard, and if I never heard it again it would be 1000 years too soon. That voice shouldn't sound like that.

The reddness itching to his green whites and the tears following closely behind didn't belong either. It hurt just to look at such a broken boy.

'Broken by me..'

"Oh, no no, chat, no..." without thinking a second longer, I ran to him, even if he was so close already, I needed to get to him as quickly as possible. I threw my arms onto his neck, hugging him as tightly as I could without killing him. "No, no, chat, I would never just leave you... I'll find a easy to keep in touch, I promise I will. And I'm giving my miraculous to the guardian who have it to us. He'll pick someone who can use the miraculous, I swear on my family's name he will."

"... And that name is?"

My head fell to his shoulder. "No, Chat, I can't..."

"You're going to leave anyway. You won't be in any more danger than you are in already, and besides: I wouldn't tell a soul. No one but I would know. I promise."

"Chat... You really can't tell anyone, okay? If anyone knew you knew..."

"I won't tell anyone! It'll be our secret! No one will know but us." his voice took a much cheerier tone, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

I rose my head, looking into his blindingly green eyes as he stared back. "My family name..."

He nodded, urging me on.

".. It's Dupain-Cheng."

His mask covered eyebrows crossed in confusion for a second before something hit him, shown by his quickly widening eyes. "M-Marinette?"

I smiled faintly, secretly glad it went so well. "Yeah. It turns out your princess is really a princess after all."

"My lady!" He swiftly swooped forward, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. "I've known you this entire time!"

"Wha- th-the entire time? Then does that mean- no, no.." I shook my head.

"You know me as a civilian! Before the evilustrator attack! I'm A-?!" I quickly pulled my arms out of his grasp and covered his mouth.

"No! I told you my identity, yes, but that's because I'm leaving! If anyone overheard, which I still doubt, but... Its still different. I know you, apparently outside the mask too, but I want to keep that separate, at least for now. So.. I can get you a new phone, so we can talk without revealing who you are, and we can support the cell service too-"

"Marinette," he said, putting a finger under my chin and meeting my rising gaze. "You don't need to get me a phone. I can get one myself, and support my own cell service. You don't have to spend any money for me. It's a great enough gift just to talk to you everyday."

I blushed - which I've done very little around that cat - and looked to the side. "Th-then, where will you get the money for a new phone?"

"Where would you?"

"Ah, well...will you just copy my contact info to your new phone?"

He chuckled, pulling away and getting his baton. "Of course. I'll tell you it's me, okay?"

I nodded, doing the same with my yoyo. "You can't tell anyone who I am, alright?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, princess." he leapt off, leaving me behind with a stingy feeling about the nickname.

I suddenly gasped. "Chat!" I started to throw my yoyo to follow him, but it fell slack when I reconsidered. I then threw it the other way to the bakery, with one unanswered question running through her head.

'Did he really figure out I'm an actual princess, or was I too subtle?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Okay. I really should get back to, y'know, school, more popular fics, my mental stability, why I'm able to write this, why I'm writing this, why I'm so caught up in writing this... Someone stop me, please.


	3. Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets home, and she starts packing up everything with her parents.

Now that it's all over, I wish I had told everyone sooner.

About everything...

·· ·^· ··

I went directly home. I didn't plan on finding Master Fu on my own. Well, not yet. That task was something I would do later. And besides, I needed to pack up.

I landed quietly in my balcony, creaklessly opened my sunroof, silently detransformed, catching Tikki in my hand, who froze while looking behind me.

"Tikki? Is everything alright?" I whispered, turning around to yelp in surprise.

"Marinette," he started. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Maman and Papa were sitting on the couch, holding each others' hands with Maman's blank phone facing up in her lap.

'Oh my god. Oh my god.'

"A-about Ladybug? I-uh, I didn't wa-want to, uh, worry you about being out there, fighting villains, helping citizens out of bad situations, you know.." I tapped my fingers together uselessly, trying to get my point across.

Maman sighed, hanging her head. "It's fine dear, we didn't tell you all about our family, and safety must be a reason, but.. Are you okay?"

I smiled, but it felt weak. "Why do you ask?"

"We saw Alya's video," Papa said. "It was live. Sweetie, are you alright?"

I sighed, feeling the weight on my shoulders increase. "Not really, but there's not much we can do about that, is there?"

"Marinette.." They stood up and encased me in a family hug, squeezing me until I felt numb. "We'll be okay. We just have to disappear for a bit. It might not even be a month, so don't worry, okay? You can come back and be Ladybug again, I'm sure."

Papa's words were soothing, and I suddenly felt the tension in my back break down and dissolve. "It'll be okay?"

Maman nodded. "It'll be okay. We'll come back no matter what."

I sighed deeply, sinking into my parents' arms. I felt something rustle and settle on my cheek, and turned my head enough to see Tikki floating beside me a second before she dropped back down. "But in the meantime, Ladybug has to stay here. You know that, right?"

There was a small shuffling, and the hug loosened so everyone could look at the big red bug.

"M-Marinette, is that.. Normal, for you and Chat Noir?" Maman's voice wavered in unnecessary fear and concern.

"Perfectly. And yes Tikki, I know. I just.. Who, if not Master Fu, should choose who Ladybug will be? You, since you're you? Me, so they can work with Chat well? Or-" She flew up to my lips, patting them closed as to keep me from asking more.

"It should be Fu. The guardians choose all of the heroes."

I nodded, holding out my hand for her to rest on. I turned to my parents with an uncertain expression. "Um, this is Tikki, she turns me into Ladybug. Tikki, you know them."

"You have the tastiest cookies I've had in centuries!"

They grinned fondly at her, and Papa gently tapped her head. "Thank you.. They are our specialty."

Tikki giggled, but her tone settled to serious at a strangely fast pace. "I realize that, Sabine, you and Marinette are of royal blood, and that there is a great threat after you both, including Tom, but where will you go? Surely it can't just be anywhere, as, say, going to China would be reckless, and fleeing a city over would be just as easy to track. Do you have anywhere in particular you think you should go?"

Maman looked at me, the question I knew the answer to in her eyes. I had thought about it as I got there, of course.

I took in a cool, fresh breath, and breathed it out slowly. "I was thinking of.. America?"

"America? But, all the shooters-"

"-make it an unexpected place to hide. Besides, it's not everywhere, it's just.. An unnatural amount of places. We can go to one of the central states, like... Kansas, Utah, or Ar-kansas. And I'm also.. Kind of good in English."

".. It's pronounced Arkan-saw, Marinette," Papa cleared his throat.

I stared at papa, bewilderment obvious on my face, based on his. "Huh?"

"Marinette," Tikki started in that sweet 'did you really not know this?' voice. It made me glare at her. "It is Arkan-saw. And besides that, America is still dangerous. They don't like immigrants, and those middle states are much different from Paris. You'll have a hard time adjusting. Maybe someplace.. More in-between, in a cultural sense?"

".. Like where, Tikki? You wouldn't know where. Wait, would you?"

"Well, from what I've gathered from eavesdropping and looking around on your phone during your classes, Pittsburg is a bit difficult to navigate, and a lot farther North, but I think you'd be okay there."

"Pittsburg?"

"Oh! Sorry, Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. It's right around the Great Lakes. Well, not the city, but-"

"Oh, the Great Lakes! But, that's a bit colder than Paris.."

"Like I said, Marinette," she flew to my face. "You and your parents will be fine there. It might be a bit out of your comfort zone, but it's mainly great."

"Yeah.. Wait, why did you research it on my phone?" I pulled up an interrogative face.

"Ah, one of my weilders lived there, and I wanted to know how it's changed. I've also looked at Italy, Australia, Mexico, various other places.. The internet really is great." she giggled, melting my heart right there.

I nodded, then looked to my parents. "So.. Pittsburg? Does that sound okay?"

They glanced between each other, mild concern in their eyes, before turning back to me and Tikki. "Is it really a good place?"

Tikki nodded, giving them a warm smile. "Angelina liked it there, and it's just better now."

"Angelina?" I parroted. "Was she a former Ladybug?"

"Yes, she was. But she was one of the quieter ones."

"So, Pittsburg will be our new home!" papa grinned, patting me and Maman on our backs. He then turned to my little kwami. "But you, Tikki was it?" When she nodded, he continued. "You will be staying here until we get back. When Marinette gets back, she'll be Ladybug again, right?"

"Of course. I would never want to leave a miraculous weilder abandoned. That's just cruel."

Maman nodded gratefully, and they all turned back to me with something in their eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go there, sweetheart?" Papa said in a hushed tone.

I open my mouth to respond, then think for a moment longer. There's always the possibility that the killer will find us, and kill us, meaning I would never see anyone in Paris again. Not Tikki, not Alya, not Adrien, and not Chat Noir, whoever he really is. Then again, there's the other side of the story, where running off can buy enough time for the Chinese military to find the murderer, and I can come back, safe and sound.

Back then, I didn't know there was another few uncontrollable options, and I wish I did. Then I might be stayed. I might not be this mess then..

I looked back to my parents and Tikki, and nodded confidentially. "Of course I'm sure, Papa. I've never been more sure if anything."

But I was lying. And I knew they could tell. Even if they did nothing about it.

"Alright then!" Papa clapped his hands together. "We need to clear this room out, and save as much as possible in the mean time. This will take everyone's help, including the smallest in our group, so let's get started!"

We all laughed together, the first time since noon that day, and started getting to work. Maman had a strange amount of boxes, supposedly from her little hoarding habit she had before I was born. We packed nearly everything in, bringing as many designs and fabrics and materials as we possibly could, and by the end of it, it was already nearing 3:30. We went through the rest of the house next, which amazingly took a lot less time per room. Finally, with the house littered in boxes, old and new (which papa had to go out and buy), the stove clock struck 5:00 pm, and we slumped on the walls, smiles on our faces. We had all done a bit (a lot) too much for only 3 1/2 hours, and I heard the doorbell ring.

I groaned a bit, reluctant to get up, but knew I had to probably remind someone that the bakery was, indeed, closed. Dragging myself down the stairs with sore hands and feet, I entered the bakery front to see - no, this wasn't real. I fell asleep on the wall or something. There's no way my entire class, including Chloé, was outside the bakery at that moment. Squinting, I opened the door.

"Hello...?"

"Surprise!!" everyone shouted, with the exception on Chloé, of course, who only mumbled as she looked to the side. I looked around, and spotted a bunch of gift baskets filled with various things being held out to me. I gaped at them all.

"Uhh.. What's all this for...?"

"Well," Rose started, "Adrien said he heard you were moving out of Paris, so he convinced everyone to come here and give you a mini going-away party! We hope you don't mind too much.."

"Everyone contributed to the party in their own ways. Mylene put the baskets together, Rose decorated them, and to all our surprise, Chloé wrapped our individual gifts, and even brought one herself." Max adjusted his glasses. "I predicted a 3.24% chance she would even show up, much less bring wrapping paper."

Chloé scowled. "Well, you didn't have to tell her the specifics! Sheesh.." she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, making a point of turning away and tapping her foot.

I took another moment or two to look between them all, and finally cracked a smile. I giggled a bit, trying to hide the small tear that slipped down my cheek. "You all really did this? For me?"

"Of course we did!" Alix gave me a light-hearted punch to the shoulder. "You think any of us, including Chloé apparently, would let our class president leave without a thank you?"

At that moment, Maman and Papa came running down the stairs and burst into the bakery front, and only relaxed when they recognized everyone in front of the building. "Marinette? You didn't say you would bring anyone over.." Maman complained.

"Sorry Maman, I know we just finished packing up, but they showed up on their own! And they brought a little party!" I tried to convince them it wasn't that bad a thing.

Papa sighed, but smiled over it. "Alright, all of you, come on here. You can't have a party in a doorway, no matter how small." They all cheer behind me, and I turn to be surprised, seeing Chloé now smiling with the group.

"Huh," I murmur to no one but myself. "So she can be a normal teenager." It seemed like Mme. Bustier finally got to her.

I stepped past them and held the door open wide, watching them all filter in before entering again myself.

"Marinette?" Juleka quietly started. "You look tired. Are you doing alright?"

"Huh?" I say, then realize that my arms were hanging loosely at my sides, and my back slouched lazily. Plus, my eyes felt heavy, and I was sure that showed. "Oh, yes, I am. We just finished packing, that's all."

"That doesn't seem like it all.."

I smiled softly and patted her shoulder. "I'm fine, Juleka. Just a little uneasy about moving so quickly."

She looked at me as if she didn't fully believed me, but smiled sadly back to me. Then, Kim called everyone to attention, making us all look to him.

"Attention! Atten- Alix, I see you mocking me. Attention! So, we all know that this is a small party that was put together very quickly, but let's not force ourselves to drag it out for the Dupain-Cheng's sake. They do have to leave soon, so we want to make sure they leave with lively, full smiles on their faces, not tired half-smiles. Alright?!" The class cheered around me, throwing their fists in the air. It made Papa chuckle, and I spotted Tikki on the edge of the doorway giggling. Of course, I laughed too.

"You're all too serious. You can lighten up a bit."

"We have to be serious!" Nathanael squeaked, Then quieted down. "Um, you're our friend, a-and we can't let you leave on a sad or dull note."

I smiled at him, then gently pulled him into a short hug. "Thanks, Nathanael." I let go if him and look at everyone else. "Thank you everyone. I know it kinda seems serious, but I promise it isn't. We'll be moving back in no time, I promise. You'll barely notice we're gone."

I listened to them cheer, then watched them surround me in a huge group hug, where I giggled like a child when I saw Adrien in the group and snickered when I saw Chloé reluctantly join in.

I never wanted to leave that moment, not if I was being targeted by 1,000 hitmen and assassins, nor for 1,000 akumas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the thought of her saying "Ar-kansas" was too precious to my simple mind with simple needs.
> 
> And sorry about the very unsteady delivery of chapters you've all gotten...
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Oh and my aunt, uncle, and baby cousin live in Pittsburg, but they won't show up unless Marinette goes to my aunt's silk dancing class. Which most likely won't happen.
> 
> And yes, current events are in this story. Ish.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> And I know that the royal family in China isn't actually reigning over the country, and that most definitely doesn't fit in the current-ish events I mentioned. So, I'm just kinda pretending with that part..
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> Also I cried (weeped) when I thought up the entire later scenario Marinette will most likely, with few doubts, be in. Beware.
> 
> And know that I'm sorry.
> 
> And thank you for reading!!!
> 
> (this also has over 2000 words I'm proud and scared of myself)


	4. An Amazing Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party, and Marinette gets emotional.

Nowadays, everything around me is quiet. No laughter, no parties, and absolutely no company.

Silence encases me, day after day, the only disturbance a teacher's lesson or someone's echoing footsteps.

Yet, everything is deafening. To the point I find myself wanting to scream, and stop it all.

· ··^·· ·

5:04 pm

A few moments passed in the group hug, and finally everyone let go. Ivan led me over to the little pile of gifts, and I had to hold back my tears as I sat next to them. Each and every one was wrapped in the same paper, and very well I might add, but I could tell they all were personalized inside to the best of the giver's abilities. It warmed my heart, and I looked around at everyone as I wiped my eyes.

"So, what should I do first?" I asked, feeling my cheeks stretching with my smile.

"Oh, oh, open mind first!" Rose shouted. "I know you'll absolutely love it!"

"She's not opening hours first, Pinkie, she's opening mine, since it's obviously a thousand times better than anything else here." I looked at Chloé, and without a doubt, it was her being selfish. But.. Strangely generous as well. "Well, what are you waiting for? Mine's at the top, you know, the one wrapped best."

"You wrapped most of them Chloé." Alya already had her phone out, recording everything we said.

"And? That doesn't mean mine is wrapped like all the others are."

I sighed half-heartedly. "Alright Chloé, it's at the top?" I leaned forward to pluck it off the pile.

"Of course, I just said that."

I chuckled, leaving my thoughts to myself for the time being. I carefully ripped the paper away as to not anger Miss Yellow Jacket, and rose my eyebrow at the box inside. A Gabriel box.

"What in the world.. Chloé, what is this?"

"Ugh, just open it already! Everyone's waiting on you.."

I looked back down to the box, and my ears burned from everyone's held breath. I carefully brought the lid up and gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

It was... There's no other word to describe it that beautiful. The embroidery across the front was so exceptionally well made, it emptied my lungs of air, and the lace was so finely designed it just had to be handmade. Then the color, such a deep red that it emptied itself into my soul, dyeing it the same color I saw. And finally the fabric itself, it shined in the light so wonderfully, and it was so soft and luxurious, I couldn't believe it was in front of me, much less for me, from Chloé. She hates me, why... Why did she give me this?

All around, I heard my classmates muttering around me about how great it was, so I turned to Chloé, who kept her eyes fixed to the wall she leaned on. "What?" she asked sharply.

Still feeling amazed and speechless, I tried talking quietly, so as to not scream from wonder. I knew that sounded weird, but that dress was stunning.

"Thank you, Chloé. I love it."

At that moment, I swore I saw that girl's cheeks redden and her stature stiffen, though she did well to hide it. "You should, Maribrat. I've had that around for a while, you should feel honored I'm giving it to you."

I smiled. Her words were rough, but I knew she didn't actually mean it. At least, not totally. "I do feel honored. I'll treasure it."

She grumbled more, then broke from her stiffness and said a little too loudly, "Well, there are other gifts too!! Don't you want to look at those?!"

I smiled at her. It felt right at the moment, even after our horrible past together. "Of course, Chloé. Who's should I open next? Rose's?"

"Ooh, yes, yes!!" She jumped up and down, pointing at the one with her name. "It's that one, I know you'll love it!"

Throughout the following hour or so, I lost track of the time a bit. I opened everyone's gifts, and they were all wonderful. Rose had made me a felt flower crown, which I found a little ironic, Juleka gave me a pair of white pearl earrings, Ivan had a box full of fabrics to give, and Mylene made a necklace. Then, Kim gave a nice plastic headband, Max gave me a little music box, and Alya sweetly gave up her Ladybug charm for me, along with another set of earrings (of course, Ladybug themed, and I heard someone chuckle). Alix gave me another set of fabrics and tennis shoes, saying she was bad at giving gifts, Nino pitched in an old but personalized IPod and pair of ear buds, with playlists already in, Nathanael gave me a pretty good sketch tablet he said he'd been waiting for my birthday to give me, and finally, Sabrina gave a little styalized, brand-new brush, with fake jewels embeded in the handel.

I loved each and every gift with my entire heart, but I held my breath while, finally getting it the box, I opened Adrien's gift. It was the last one there, and really, I should've opened it earlier so I wouldn't go through this, but I didn't. So, here I was, panicking over what in the world he got me. I glanced over to him, and reassuringly, he somehow looked panicked too.

I let out a deep breath, then started ripping the paper cleanly, only to find that inside the (actually very normal) box was six other smaller boxes, all with different little things. In one, there was a set of ten red scrunchies, then another had a pair of lovely but simple thick, black hoop earrings. The third of the lot had a few sticks of brand-name lipsticks of various reds, the fourth had a folded up, pleated red skirt and red, laced gloves. The fifth, a bit more normal, it had little clip-in hair accessories, like butterflies and flowers. But the strangest was the sixth one, which had two little black cat and Ladybug charms linked together. And on the back of the cat, it had a little sticker saying "He said to give you these, since he couldn't", followed by a number. I knew what the number was, but the confusing part was why Chat couldn't give me his number on his own. Couldn't he have slipped it into my pocket at some point, since he somehow knew who I was? But then, didn't this mean he wasn't here? And.. And he still gave me a parting gift... Even if it's throuh Adrien, that cat knew how to mess with me, even if he didn't know it. The thought alone messed with me.

"Adrien.." I turned around to look at him, heart thumping loudly in my ears. I smiled softly and spoke quietly, "Thank you, but I don't need all this."

"I-I realise that, but I think it's better to overstock than to have nothing, so.. I wanted to give you all that stuff. Uhh.."

I thought through my words carefully and spoke again. "Yeah, that makes sense. Thank you."

"Hehe, you're welcome." His giggle was absolutely adorable.

".. Aaand cut!" Alya clicked a button on her phone. "Girl, you're such a star! Do you like everything, really?"

"Yes, Alya, I love everything. The only problem is that I can't use it all right now." I chuckled, and felt glad that everyone laughed with me. "Hold on, I'm going to go put some of the clothes on."

I went through the clothing and picked out Mylene's necklace, Juleka's earrings, Adrien's skirt, gloves, and a tulip hairclip. Then I rushed to the bathroom, discretely followed by Tikki, who looked up at me with sad, reassuring eyes.

I shut the door quickly, and looked back at her. Regret flooded my being, and I put the bundle of clothes on the sink so I could hug her to my cheek, one last time before I left her.

Her little sniffles cracked her tiny voice. "I'll miss you Marinette. Make sure you come back, and don't drop me on the way to Master Fu. Promise me tha-that you'll take care of yourself, a-and you'll make a lot of friends, and see a-all the sights you ca-an, and you won't forget me-"

Tears flooded my vision, and my cheeks were hot. "I'll never forget you, and I'll come back, even if it kills me. I promise, I won't abandon you."

She sniffed again, before taking her paws off my cheek. I also let go, and wiped my eyes. My vision was still blurry, but I could see enough to know that She was still crying. "You can take the earrings out now. I'll be alright."

I looked at the pearl earrings on the counter, touched my finger to my miraculous, and got choked up all over again. My lip quivered as I pinched the earring back, and squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled them apart. Light filtered through my eyelids, and when I opened me eyes, she was gone. In my hand was a single spotted earring, and on it fell escaped tears.

"Spots off, Tikki. Je t'aime beaucoup," I whispered, and pulled the other off as well. I placed them gently on the counter and picked up juleka's earrings, putting them in Tikki's place. I looked in the mirror at my slightly red eyes, and rubbed them one last time, before putting everything else on.

A few minutes later I walked out, dazzling and shining with my hair down, pulled to the side with the red tulip. Vibrant pearl earrings surrounded by my blueish black hair, and red gloves rested next to a red plaid skirt. At my collarbone quietly rest Mylene's pale necklace, seeming a little out of place, but I thought it belonged there. I knew my eyes were stul puffy, but I didn't care.

"Oh, girl, you're gorgeous! Here, I need a picture with you, you're too beautiful!" Alta held her phone in front of us, and I was acutely aware of Adrien's eyes following me.

In one hand, that I left closed, I held Tikki. I held Ladybug. I held the life I was leaving behind. And before me, was a gathering of nearly everyone I cared about, and I could only hope for the day to never end.

But those wishes never come true, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so slow with updating, even though I have nothing else to do, I'm so sorry...
> 
> But, hopefully, you'll forgive me since I'm giving you a bit of Nice Chloé™ and Adrinette/Marichat.
> 
> And then hate me later because of slow updates and 12% forgiving plot..
> 
> I know I'm not being nice.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> And, it's really, really late...
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Je t'aime beaucoup = I like you a lot (friendly?)


	5. Paris' Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette leaves

I shouldn't have left. But I knew if I didn't, I would be dead.

I still can't figure out which of those is better, though...

· ··^·· ·

6:23 pm

"... Girl, are you doing okay?"

"Huh?" I turned to look at Alya. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are red. You were crying, right?"

"O-oh," I rubbed my eyes a little, averting my gaze. "Yeah, I was, but it's nothing. I just don't want to leave."

"If that's the problem, then why are you still going?" Rose put her hand on my shoulder.

"I have to. I.. I can't explain it, but I can't be in Paris anymore. It'll only be for a bit, then I'll come right back and everything will be fine, I promise." I gave them all a smile.

Alya smiled sadly, and I could swear Adrien looked away, but he was too far away to really tell. Maman and Papa looked like both of them. "You'd better live up to that then. I can't survive around Chloé for long without you!"

I giggled. But I knew she'd be fine. The problem was how she would survive with a different Ladybug around...

"Oh, I just remembered something I need to do before I go." I looked around as everyone's faces fell a little. I sighed. "But it can wait a little longer. You brought all this food after all. We can't waste it." I looked at my parents. "Right?"

Maman smiled. "Of course. We don't have to leave just yet. Have a fun time with your friends. We'll get everything on the plane. Call us when you're done, okay sweetie?"

I nodded and sniffed a little. My eyes stung a bit. "Okay." I looked at the group again as Maman and Papa got up. "Lets all have fun!"

We erupted into cheers, and My land hugged me. Her hug was followed up with Ivan's, which was almost bone-crushing. I laughed with them, and we continued on.

An hour passed from that point, which was filled with laughter, music, joy, and food. Around the end, Adrien came up to me and leaned on the wall.

He grinned at me from the side. My heart exploded. "Did you have fun? You look a bit dejected."

"O-oh, I do? Sorry, I am having fun. I'm just... Thinking about what I'll be doing a little later. You know, that thing I need to do before I go. It's a little... Depressing." I sighed and slouched in my spot. I chomped on the cookie in my hand.

He chuckled. "Well, I hope you can get it done before your plane leaves. It would be horrible if you got left behind."

I laughed with him, then stopped. Why would he say that? "Why would it be so bad if I got left behind?"

His eyes widened, and he looked down. I kept looking at him because god, how is this boy so attractive? "Uhh, Chat Noir told me. When he gave me that charm for you."

... What? I thought dully.

"Wait, what? He told you? How.. How much did he tell you? How much do you know?" I suddenly started interrogating him.

He laughed weakly. "Sorry, uhh... He told me that you and your family are in danger here, but he... Didn't tell me any more. I tried to convince him to, but all he said was that the rest was a secret. You put his number in your phone, right? He really wanted you to have it."

I sighed and hung my head. So that's it, huh? "No, not yet, but I will soon."

"Marinette?" I looked up to see that Maman and Papa were back, and that Maman was poking her head through the door comically.

"Maman? Are we.. Going now?"

She looked at Papa. "Yes, we're leaving now. The plane will take off soon. And we need to drop off your... Borrowed earrings." Papa beckoned to me.

I felt the jewelry in my palm again, and stood up straight, walking out the door. I faced my friends with a light smile. "Thank you for throwing me this party, but since I'm going now, it'll have to end too. You can take any leftovers you want, since I can't take them with me. I'll see you all again as soon as possible."

"We love you Marinette!"

"Get back soon!"

"We'll be waiting!"

"We'll throw you another party when you come back! It'll be awesome!"

I giggled and grinned, closing the door behind us. I heard them rustling around to get everything cleaned up as we walked away.

"So, Marinette, where is this Fu person?"

"He lives in a tea shop, or massage thingy place, I don't know, but I know where it is. We'll be there soon."

We walked quietly for a few minutes, idly talking about anything that came up. We heard people whispering and muttering about Ladybug leaving, Ladybug crying, Ladybug being hunted.. But we didn't talk about it. We didn't need to.

We knew everything anyway.

I led them into the little building. Papa bumped his head, and me and Maman laughed. We walked to Master Fu's Chinese styled room, and I knocked on the door. He opened it almost immediately.

"Hello Ladybug. Oh, and her family too. I didn't quite expect all of you to come."

"Sorry Master Fu, I felt like I should've brought them, so I did."

"Hello, I'm Sabine Cheng, and this is Tom Dupain, my husband." They both nodded to him.

"A pleasure to formally meet you. But this visit should be short. I suspect you wish to return your miraculous?"

I nodded slowly and held out my hand. The earrings had a bit of swear on them from holding them so long, but he picked them up without hesitation.

"Thank you for returning them safely. I will be sure to find a new holder as quickly as possible, as to keep Paris safe from Hawkmoth." He patted my hand, and I sniffed. My eyes stung again, and my heart ached. "You will have them back upon your return."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, trying to stay strong during the entire time. "Thank you for choosing me in the first place. It's been an honor being Paris' heroine."

He bowed. "It's been an honor knowing you as Paris' fearless protector."

Maman put a hand on my shoulder. "One last thank you for choosing her. It's made her very happy."

"I'm sure it has. We will welcome all three of you with open arms when you come back."

"Thank you, Monsieur," Papa lowered his head again. "We'll be leaving now. Have a nice day."

"I will, M. Dupain. Have a safe flight." He closed the door gently, leaving us all quiet.

"Marinette, is he usually so to the point?" Maman pat my shoulder.

"No, I mean, he's not very direct, but... I think he was shy? He doesn't really know you after all."

"True... Anyway, you said you wanted to do something?"

My mouth went dry. I didn't want to, but I knew that I should. "Yeah. Can we do it here? It's quiet enough."

It took a little while to do, I kept messing up, and there were little things that have away too much, so it was almost nine when we actually finished.

I sighed with my finger above the "post" button. I checked one more time that it was on anonymous before setting my finger down.

It was done.

We were going now.

We left the building and made our way to the airport, where we boarded and flew off.

It all went by in a blur.

I'm not really sure how long everything took.

But I do remember what I did. I took a video.

Really it was only audio, but I recorded myself talking to Paris, going a little bit more in depth with why I was leaving.

It went something like this.

"Hello, Paris. I know that most of you have already seen Alya's video, but for those of you who haven't, I'm leaving the country. I already know where I'm going, but I can't tell anyone, or it ruins the point of leaving.

"My parents are coming with me, and yes, I've told them who I am. No, I can't tell anyone who doesn't know already, and those of you who know can't speak a word of it.

"From now until I return, you will have a new Ladybug. I don't know who they are, or will be, but you have to put your trust in the new duo. When I do return, you can have me back, but you have to respect the new hero.

"I'm also being targeted. I can't say why, or how, or since when, since I myself don't even know, but that's the reason. I hope you all can stay safe.

"And hawkmoth, you will be taken down, mark my words.

"Thank you Paris for everything you've done for me. I'll never forget your kindness. Goodbye."

I listened to it over and over during the flight. I pictured my friends, my teachers, my admirers, and how they would all react. I thought about tears, wailing, sobbing, anything negative.

My parents told me that I fell asleep with tears on my cheeks. They put a blanket over me and made sure I wouldn't be bothered.

I miss them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking such a long time between chapters, I'm honestly so amazed anyone cares to read anything that takes this long to update. So, thank you everyone (or anyone) who cares enough to keep reading. I really (love) appreciate you guys.
> 
> And sorry about this cliffhanger, it's nurturing me as well as you.
> 
> Please, if you have any questions, comments, or input to pitch in, I'll be extremely glad to hear them. As always, this hasn't been proof-read.
> 
> Thank you so much! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda the princess au that no one asked for, but I won't apologise.
> 
> It got dark pretty quick.
> 
> Thank you seaturtle123567 on wattpad for inspiring me!!


End file.
